New town,New life
by RomanceFreak1999
Summary: . "What the hell" I said as I fell into the ground and looked up to see who I had bumped into. I swear I had to hold my breath when I saw him, he was gorgeous. He was pale like the moon and had the darkest pair of eyes and hair that could've resembled a chickens butt. I was brought out of my reality when he harshly spoke "what the hell are you doing here,no one's allowed to be her"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New town, new life

Hey everyone this is going to be my second fanfic, so if you have any suggestions you can PM me and I'll take your suggestions. I got this inspiration from a weird dream I had and yes this is going to be a high school fic as well in the ninja world but since I'm not in high school yet I'm an 8th grader please bear with me .

Please enjoy

Sakura's POV

"Sakura we're here" I heard my mom say from the front seat of the car. I slowly opened my eyes only to see out the window the new place we are going to live in. From what I can tell Konoha is a place of pure trouble, there were was graffiti everywhere, beer bottles on the floor, everything was dirty. "Great" I said to myself as I got out of the car with my suitcase ready to walk in to my new house. It was a two story house that was light brownish with yellow. It was pretty decent just like the one next door, but other than those two houses the other one were bad as if no one had lived in them for years. I wonder if the whole place is like this I want to check it out I thought "hey mom I'm going to walk around a bit okay, I'll be back by 7" and with that I left.

After what seemed like a while of walking I could easily tell this place was different from Suna. '_CRAK' _I heard behind me only a couple feet away when I turned to see what it was a saw a big drunk man coming towards me "hey cutie _hic _why don't you come to _hic_ my place and have some fun" he said and I immediately sprinted to the things that seemed like training grounds. "Crap what way do I go now "I said out loud oblivious to man that was right behind me "gotcha little _hic_ flower" he whispered into my ear as he grabbed me. I reacted fast by kicking in the shin and punching him the stomach with my amazing strength and ran into the building next to the training grounds.

I looked behind me and saw no one there as I ran only to bump into someone. "What the hell" I said as I fell into the ground and looked up to see who I had bumped into. I swear I had to hold my breath when I saw him, he was gorgeous. He was pale like the moon and had the darkest pair of eyes and hair that could've resembled a chickens butt. I was brought out of my reality when he harshly spoke "what the hell are you doing here, no one's aloud to be here but me and the gang not some annoying fan girl" he said looking straight into my eyes when we suddenly heard the man from before scream "where are you little flower" at that the mysterious boy whipped his head towards where the voice was coming from. "Is he following you" the boy asked I nodded and then the guy appeared. As soon as he saw the boy next to me he stopped and gulped nervously "Uchiha-san, I didn't know she was a friend of yours I'm deeply sorry, I won't bother her again please spare me" the guy said and boy next to me seemed uncaring and raised his hand dismissing the guy that immediately left.

"Thank you very much for helping me" I said to the boy beside me smiling lightly , he looked at me but then he spoke lowly "I didn't help you , I don't help anyone now get out if I ever see you here your dead." I was shocked at how someone so gorgeous could be that mean, or maybe I just wasn't used to it since nobody in Suna treated me this way. "Sheesh, no need to be rude I was just thanking you, you jerk" I exclaimed as I went back home. When I arrived there was boxes everywhere, the house seemed pretty old but clean. I went to the room my parents had left my boxes in and I got ready to sleep on the mattress that was on the floor. As I stared at the ceiling I whispered to myself "hopefully tomorrow at school I can make friends" and then I drifted to the world of darkness.

Hey peeps I'm going to update so don't worry I just wanted to finish this chapter so please REVIEW what you think so far. Till next time 333


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting the crew

Chapter 2: Meeting the crew

Hola everybody so what do you think of my story so far. I wanted to thank those who took the time to read my story and I was wondering if any of you can give me a shout out and ill return it. I especially wanted to give a special thanks to …

**KHautumn21597 -** (Review) I already like it, it sounds interesting and could be an exciting story by the way you have started the story of. It sounds like Sakura isn't going to be a push over with is good! Can't wait to read what happens next!

I'm glad u already like it and I'm trying to make it an even better story. Of course sakura isn't going to be a push over she isn't going to be weak in the contrary.

* * *

**_Recap _**

_"Thank you very much for helping me" I said to the boy beside me smiling lightly , he looked at me but then he spoke lowly "I didn't help you , I don't help anyone now get out if I ever see you here your dead." I was shocked at how someone so gorgeous could be that mean, or maybe I just wasn't used to it since nobody in Suna treated me this way. "Sheesh, no need to be rude I was just thanking you, you jerk" I exclaimed as I went back home. When I arrived there was boxes everywhere, the house seemed pretty old but clean. I went to the room my parents had left my boxes in and I got ready to sleep on the mattress that was on the floor. As I stared at the ceiling I whispered to myself "hopefully tomorrow at school I can make friends" and then I drifted to the world of darkness._

* * *

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"No mom it's too early" I said as I took the bed sheet off my face the sun hitting directly as I turned off my alarm clock. My green, emerald eyes close once more remembering the events that occurred the night before. The first things I see are dark round onyx black eyes as soon as I become aware I was thinking him I shook my head lightly.

"C'mon girl pull it together I'm probably never going to see him again" I told myself sadly, as I got ready for my first day of school. I decided to curl my long pink hair and put only a bit of makeup which was mascara and a bit of lip-gloss as for my clothes I wore a blood red undershirt underneath a sleeveless black see through shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans that fitted me nicely and finally my black knee high boots. When I was finished I got my bag and hurried down stairs.

"Hey mom I'm leaving see you afterschool" I called cheerfully as I went outside the house.

As I walked people stared at me, it was probably my hair I thought as I shrugged the thought off. I walked a bit more when I had finally had reached my new school, it was big but it seemed dirty. "Hey new girl" I heard someone yell a bit behind me. I turned to see who called and was surprised when I saw a tall blond boy with suntanned skin that had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, he was pretty cute I admitted to myself. "Hey I'm Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends since you're new and all" the boy whose name was Naruto said with a big smile , I smiled back politely and nodded.

"C'mon this way" he said as we walked towards the back of the school. "Why are we walking over here?" I asked. Naruto turned around and then answered putting his hands in the back of his head.

"Teme likes being over there since there's no fan girls …plus I can eat my ramen" I nodded and soon spotted about 6 other students 3 girls and 3 boys. "Hey guys I just made a new friend and her name is … uhh what's your name" Naruto said scratching the back of his head, at that everyone turned to look at me and I was pretty sure I knew the blond haired girl.

"Ino-pig … is that you?" I called to the blond that had her hair in a high ponytail. She looked at me for a while but then gave a smile "OMG, forhead is that really you … wow what happened to you your hot now" she said as she ran up to hug me

"People change you know pig" I said as I wrapped my arms around her, jumping up and down. "Guys this is my best friend sakura the one that I've told you guys about" Ino said as she pointed towards me and dragged me closer to the group. "Oy forhead that's Tenten the girl with the buns, Neji the guy with long hair is her boyfriend, Hinata the shy, quiet girl is Naruto's girlfriend, and that's Shikamaru my boyfriend the one with the pineapple head." She exclaimed taking a deep breath. After saying hi to everyone I was soon trapped in a conversation with the girls when we all suddenly heard…

"Everyone is the dobe back" a deep yet alluring voice spoke behind us. "Hey teme come meet our new friend Sakura-Chan" Naruto spoke out loud as I turned to see who it was , but as soon as I saw I who it was I felt as if someone had just punched me in the stomach.

"You're the jerk that bumped into me yesterday" I said pointing my index finger straight at him. As he looked me over once he suddenly seemed too remembered because of the frown on his face.

"Hn, you're that annoying fan girl that bumped into me" he said as he shot me a glare but I ignored it "not the other way around stupid." He finished with a smirk that could've made any girl melt but I tried to resists. After all who would like a guy with a horrible attitude but with great looks … right?

* * *

That's all for chapter 2 since my laptop is dead and I have to finish my algebra 1 homework. But hey make sure you review and see ya till next time .

RRRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW 


End file.
